Dragon's Curse
by Hesitant Potent
Summary: It has been many years since the departure of the Pharaoh, and since then the gang has had their fair share of disagreements; however, when faced with a new threat emerges can they unite and save their friend or will their ignorance lead them into oblivion?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on big brother, Yugi will be there!" The brown haired girl pleaded over the phone. "Please, Katsuya, I know you, Honda, and Tea hit a bit of a rough patch last year, but-"

"I'll come, Shizuka."

"What?" The girl was nearly speechless; for the last few months she's been attempting, unsuccessfully, to get her brother to attend festivities with the old group. "Really?! Katsuya you will?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Just don't expect too much, alright?"

"Oh my! Mokuba he's going to come! We have to-" _Click._

"What have I gotten myself into?" The boy grumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I better get ready."

Much to contrary belief, Jonounchi's living space was quite neat. After moving out from his father's house, the young man bought his own condo and began working for an old friend. He made good money, but he did little with it; after all, he had already travelled far when adventuring with Yugi and co. There was no need to go on any extravagant trips in his mind. There was no need to do much of anything in his mind.

Rummaging through his drawers, the boy pulled out a plain, red shirt. As he changed his shirt, Jonounchi traced the black markings on his chest. They glowed when in contact with the hand, but that was not anything new. "Not long now." He mumbled. _You can't keep up like this, child._ A small, fierce voice spoke; however, Jonounchi paid no heed to the voice, and ignored, the voice faded into nothingness once again.

"Looks as though I have another hour." Jonounchi spoke to himself, staring at the watch that stated in was 1:37 PM. He finished getting changed, putting on simple jeans and a black coat.

The boy had changed since the last time the others had seen him. His hair was less messy, no longer the same monstrous mullet, for times had changed. Now a day he has to put in brown colored contacts to cover the blaring shade of red that they have changed to.

_When will you embrace who you are, my child?_

Author's Note: Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors. If you see any please inform me in your Review so that I may edit the file. Thank you for reading, and I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible for your enjoyment. Also, please review!


	2. Chapter One: Forgathering

**Chapter One: Forgathering**

It was a cold day, clouds acting as a veil, covering the residents of the city from the sunlight. The young man walked slowly, but efficiently, through the crowds of people. His condo was located in a higher, middle class location with many business men, women, and families bustling through to complete their standard duties within their average lives. It was a relatively long walk to the Motou residence; however, as Jonounchi had no reason to own one, he did not have a car to drive there. Either way a car would more than likely cause more of a hassle than walking through the streets. Too many annoying drivers and stop lights to efficiently travel, too much traffic to bother with, and too much leverage for the others to call upon his presence.

By the time he arrived the Motou family's game shop, it was 3 PM. With a swift knock the door swung open and the young man was greeted with an excited greeting from the short Motou boy.

"Jonounchi! You came! Wow, you've changed quite a bit!" The spiky haired boy observed as he did a quick sweep over the presence of his old, best friend. "Anyway, come on in! Shizuka and the others are in the living room!" He smiled brightly at other as he stepped to the side to let him in and then walked toward the others.

"You've grown a bit, Yugi. Not as tall as me, but you might actually be taller than Anzu now." Jonounchi smiled to his friend, admiring the effects of time. "Who else is here? I heard that Mokuba, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi would be here besides you and Shizuka… Am I missing anyone?"

"Oh, Kaiba, Bakura, Ishizu, and Marik are also here! Shizuka must have forgotten to tell you but Marika and Ishizu came down to tell us about something. I wonder what it is…" Yugi dozed off, going into his own thoughts as the two went through the back to the living room.

"Big brother!" Shizuka exclaimed before running toward her sibling, securing him in her arms. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah, yeah. So I heard Marik and Ishizu needed to tell us all something, now what would that be?" He ignored all else but the two Egyptians. Locking eyes with the two, and for a brief second seemed to ask 'Will this effects those I hold precious?' before smiling and returning his attention to his sister after the siblings gave a nod. _How easy it is to deceive, tell me, child, why do you choose to act as so to those you treasure? _Without a reaction the voice faded again, slightly agitated at his keeper. _How long will you keep up this insolence? You can't ignore it forever._

"Who invited the dog?" Kaiba grumbled to no one in specific.

"Honestly Kaiba, again with the insults? I see you still haven't grown up." Jonounchi remarked with a spark in his eye.

"You have no right to say that, Mutt. Were you not the one sulking for the last six months because of a petty argument?" The other retorted, smirking.

"Not denying it then? Good to see we are on the same page, rich kid." Before any more comments could be made, the others interfered. After all, to them it was arguing, but to the other two, it was a game. The two were greater friends than either would admit, and since only a few ever realized the respect each holds toward each other, they probably would never have to.

"Jonounchi, leave Kaiba the hell alone. You-"Before Honda could continue, the others interfered. After all, now isn't the time for arguing. If Marik and Ishizu came all the way to Japan to share some news, then it must be important.

Author's Note: I realized I said Tea instead of the Japanese name Anzu in the first chapter even though I'm using their original names instead of their English names, but I don't really want to re-upload the chapter again with the correct name since it only appears once. Sorry if I cause any confusion in the past or future with the names as I'm sure I will slip up again! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try harder to write a but more often! Oh, and have a nice day!


End file.
